Conventionally, for example, an axial-gap-type permanent magnet generator which includes a pair of stators arranged to face each other so as to sandwich a rotor from both sides in the direction of a rotation axis and which forms a magnetic flux loop via the pair of stators with respect to a field magnetic flux by the permanent magnets of the rotor is known (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
Published Japanese Translation No. H 6-500457 of the PCT International Publication